Close Calls and Near Misses
by Vie-Boheme
Summary: Four times Ren and Makoto successfully hid their relationship from the Phantom Thieves, and the one time they failed.


**The Mark**

Ren and Makoto did their best to be discreet with their newfound romance. Well, as discreet as two hormonal teenagers experiencing their first relationship could be. There was bound to be the occasional slip-up.

Ryuji was the first to almost blow their cover. It happened during their first day in Hawaii, nearly a month after they had first decided to become "study partners".

"Dude, is that what I think it is?"

Ren feigned ignorance. He had a feeling that this would happen the moment Ann had suggested taking a walk along the beach in their swimwear. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Come on, man, spill!"

By now, Ryuji's antics had earned the attention of Ann, Makoto and Mishima who were lagging behind. Ann swatted the blonde on the arm. "Quiet down, Ryuji! You're making a scene."

"Screw that. Ann, look at what RenRen's been up to." He was jabbing a finger at the skin above his friend's right pectoral muscle, where a giant red mark the size of a walnut was clearly visible.

"Is that a hickey?" Mishima now joined the entourage.

Ann's eyes lit up. "Definitely! Good catch, Ryuji."

"It's just a birthmark," Ren tried to explain away.

"Nuh-uh." Ryuji was shaking his head. "It wasn't there when we went to the beach. That's fresh."

Ren raised an eyebrow in his friend's direction. "Why are you spending so much time staring at my chest?"

"I'm not - I wasn't - don't change the subject!"

"Ooh, look at that, there's another one." Ann was pointing at a smaller mark that could be seen above the waistband of his swim trunks. "Looks like someone's been busy."

Luckily, everyone was so focused on Ren that they hadn't noticed Makoto's face, which had been turning an increasingly darker shade of red as the conversation progressed. She couldn't even meet his gaze.

"Who's the girl?" asked Mishima excitedly. A little too excitedly, in Ren's opinion.

"Why are we so sure it's a girl?" Ann suggested. "Maybe it's a guy. You _have_ been spending time with a certain prince detective - "

"It's a girl!" Ren fired back. His friends all smirked back at him. "Damnit."

"I knew it!" Ryuji clapped a hand on his back."Come on, man. Take pity on us single dudes. Who is she? Is it that hot shogi player?"

"Maybe it's the sexy doctor," Ann offered, giggling behind her hands. "Aren't you always going to see her for 'private examinations'?"

"Or the reporter!" Mishima joined in, ecstatic that he actually had something to add to the conversation. "She sounded pretty on the phone."

Ren tried to cease their line of questioning, if anything to stop reminding Makoto how many attractive women he spent time with. "Guys, I'm not telling you anything. It's private. So drop it."

A chorus of outrage followed.

"No way," said Ryuji. "You're not getting away that easy."

As they walked along the beach, the three of them hounded Ren with the names of practically every student at Shujin and woman he had interacted with since coming to Tokyo. Makoto interjected every once in awhile to seem less suspicious, which she always followed up with by shooting Ren an apologetic look.

Eventually, the group got distracted by their empty stomachs as they came upon a cluster of food carts and stands. Ann practically sprinted towards an ice cream truck, not before vowing to "get to the bottom of this."

Now out of range from prying ears, Makoto and Ren gravitated towards a cart serving typical American fast food options. More well-versed in the language and selection, Makoto ordered for the both of them.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as they waited for their food. A faint blush was forming on her cheeks once again.

"For what?" He was smirking at her.

Makoto groaned. "Don't make me say it."

It always amazed him how much of a difference there was between the shy and almost prudish Makoto that existed in the public space, and the bolder part of Makoto that he got to see when they were in private. The Makoto that had left these marks on him just days prior. Since they had started dating, he was starting to see more and more of this side of her. He would never tire of it.

"Now, now, _Niijima-senpai,_ are you forgetting how I ended up like this in the first place?"

Makoto frantically swivelled her head around, making sure that none of their friends were around to hear them. She was just too cute. "I'll be more careful next time, I promise."

"Don't be," he told her. "I kind of like them. They're a nice ego boost - a reminder of the time alone I get to spend with the most beautiful girl in the world."

She hid her head in her hands. "Please stop teasing me."

Ren chuckled, and their conversation was then interrupted by the arrival of their food. They began to head back to where the rest of the group had congregated with their own meals. He noticed that Makoto looked deep in thought, absent-mindedly chewing on the straw of her drink.

"You know," she began, "the chaperones don't have roommates like the second years do. Which means I'll be alone tonight." A pause. "Unless _someone _decides to come keep me company."

Ren stopped walking in place as his brain computed the implications of her words. Him and Makoto. Alone. All night. "Are you suggesting…?"

She shot a look over shoulder, making sure that none of the others were looking their way before stepping closer to Ren. He could see glimpses of Queen poking through as she smiled at him coyly.

While the deep blush of her face betrayed her nerves, her stare was confident and her voice steady. "Next time I leave a _birthmark, _it'll be in a place only _I_ get to see."

Ren nearly dropped his food as she spun on her heels and marched onward. It probably took him a full minute to collect himself and follow after her, already worried about how he would keep his composure for the next several hours.

* * *

**Rooftop Rendezvous**

_Meet me on the roof at lunch. Leave Morgana behind. _

The text came early in the morning. Ren had received enough of these over their time together to know what they meant. The anticipation made it difficult to concentrate through his morning classes.

He avoided Ann and Ryuji when the bell sounded, and Morgana agreed to cover for him with the promise of fatty tuna later that night. He nearly tripped twice during his sprint to the roof.

Ren spotted Makoto instantly, leaning against one of the taller HVAC units, staring out into the skyline. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, which caused his stomach to do a somersault.

"Did anyone see you?" She asked as he made his way towards her. Ren shook his head. "Good, now come here."

He didn't need to be told twice, allowing himself to be pulled towards her for a more passionate kiss than she would usually agree to on school grounds. Between their classwork, his part-time jobs and the Metaverse, they hadn't had the chance for some time alone in nearly a week. To his teenage brain, it felt like an eternity. Judging by the way Makoto was kissing him and pulling on his hair, she was feeling the same way.

The moment was cut short by the sound of the roof door opening. Before he could fully register it, Makoto grabbed him by the collar and pulled him behind the corner of the nearest unit. He leaned over her shoulder to peer around the structure, getting a glimpse of a familiar red bob.

"It's just Haru," he whispered, letting out the breath he had been holding in. The silence was punctuated by the sound of Haru humming to herself as she began to tend to her garden.

While she was unlikely to wander to where they were hidden, Ren knew that she liked to take her time with her plants. Since she was only a few feet away and between them and the exit, it would be impossible to slip out unnoticed. They could be there for awhile.

Ren sighed and looked back at Makoto. She looked like a mix of relieved and irritated - probably as frustrated as him that their lunchtime tryst had been cut short. And that's when a thought hit him.

She was going to _kill _him. But it so be worth it.

Ren reached down and delicately touched his fingers to the top of Makoto's thighs. Even over her leggings, he could feel the strong muscles underneath as he massaged her skin through the fabric. She jumped at the unexpected physical contact, shooting him a confused look.

"Ren," she warned him in a hushed tone. He simply grinned at her as he moved his hand higher still, his fingers passing over her skirt and under the waistline to connect with the smooth skin of her stomach. His thumb traced her navel. She bit down on her bottom lip.

Ren ghosted his lips against her ear. "I think we'll be stuck here for awhile, might as well as have some fun."

When he pulled his head back, he was stuck by the sight of her flushed cheeks and her wide pupils. Makoto nodded, pulling on his blazer to emphasize her agreement. Ren wasted no time in moving his lips to her neck, enjoying the way her breath hitched as she strained to give him more access. It was definitely one of her most sensitive spots.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, flush against each other, a mess of wandering hands and eager lips. Their embrace intensified as both of his hands made their way under her clothing to stroke her warm skin. Makoto wrapped one arm around his waist to press their bodies together, while the other alternated between tugging on his hair and running her fingernails over the skin of his neck and upper back. He stifled a groan when she nibbled on his earlobe. She knew his weak spots too.

Eventually she began to move against him, and he groaned as he felt his body reacting to the friction. Maybe this wasn't his brightest idea after all. He needed to be back in class in less than fifteen minutes.

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_

The couple sprang apart at the sound, which Ren realized to his horror was the ringer on his phone. He moved to silence the device, but the damage was already done.

"Is someone there?"

They shot each other a panicked look.

"_Stay here,"_ Makoto hissed at Ren before moving out of his line of sight and around the corner before he could protest.

"Mako-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Haru. I didn't mean to frighten you," he heard Makoto's slightly shaky voice reply. "I just wanted some privacy."

"What on earth happened? Have you been crying?"

"No-no, I'm fine! Just a little overwhelmed today with my council duties."

"Are you sure you're alright? You're looking awfully flushed." Ren smirked. He could just imagine the red of her skin deepening further in embarrassment.

"Do you need some help with your plants?" Makoto redirected the conversation.

"I was just finishing up actually, but thank you for offering. Would you like to accompany me downstairs?"

"Of course."

He waited several minutes after he heard the door shut behind the two girls before he emerged from his hiding spot. He would need to give himself a moment to calm down before rejoining the student population.

His phone vibrated.

_**Q: **__Haru doesn't seem to suspect anything. _

_**J: **__Good.  
__**J: **__Although I'm annoyed I had to share you today._

_**Q: **__So am I.  
__**Q: **__We will need to find a more strategic spot for the future.  
__**Q: **__The student council room is often free.  
__**Q: **__And it locks. _

A vivid mental image entered Ren's head that he quickly shook away. He would table that suggestion for a later discussion, when they were in private.

_**J: **__You're a corrupting influence, Miss President. I may need to take you up on that soon._

_**Q: **__How about after school today?  
__**Q: **__We still need to finish what we started._

Ren groaned at the effect her words alone were having on him. There was no way he was making it back to class on time.

* * *

**The Unexpected House Guest**

Makoto had always been an early-riser, something she shared with her sister as well as her late father. Ren, on the other hand, was a night owl, which often meant she was awake before him when she spent the occasional night at Leblanc, a more frequent occurrence as of late.

This was not one such morning. Makoto was disappointed when she opened her eyes and realized she was alone, although the warmth of the spot next to her signalled that Ren had not been gone long. She pulled the blanket up to her face and breathed in his scent, sighing contentedly.

"Ah, you're awake. How disappointing."

Makoto yelped at the sound of the deep, male voice that was most definitely_ not_ her boyfriend. She sat up defensively and whipped her head around, only to be met with…

_Yusuke?_

He was sitting by Ren's workbench at the foot of the bed, leaning forward with his sketchbook in his lap. "You looked quite blissful in your sleep. I attempted to capture your expression to paint later, but alas that has now been ruined." He brought a hand to his chin. "Unless you would be willing to resume the pose?" He gestured towards the bed, seemingly inviting her to lay back down and pretend to sleep.

Makoto was still too stunned to fully process the implication that he had been watching her for an unknown period of time. "Yusuke, what are you doing here? And where's Ren?"

He shrugged. "The door was unlocked when I arrived. I assume he will return soon. I was hoping for some sustenance before our meeting this afternoon. I did manage to obtain a cup of coffee from the pot downstairs." He gestured to a mug resting on the desk.

Having now recovered from her initial shock, Makoto realized how damning her current situation was. She was in Ren's bed, wearing one of his shirts, after having obviously spent the night. Of all the ways she expected her friends might discover their relationship, this had not made the cut. At least the blanket was covering up the fact that she was in her underwear. Small blessings and all that.

Both her brain and mouth went into crisis mode. "Oh, um, you're probably wondering why I'm here this morning. Y-you see, Ren and I were studying last night and I, um, missed the last train. I didn't have money for a taxi so he was nice enough to let me stay here. H-he slept on the couch." She added on quickly.

Yusuke simply nodded, turning his attention back to his sketchbook. Makoto wondered if he had heard a word of what she just said. He then sighed. "So there's no chance of you recreating your previous position? I would only need about fifteen minutes."

Before she could possibly formulate a response, she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Hope you're awake, I stopped by that bakery you like and got us something extremely unhealthy for breakfast. Don't tell Boss."

Ren emerged balancing two cups of coffee and a plate full of food, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him. He did a double take between Makoto and Yusuke, his mouth hanging open slightly. At least he was fully dressed.

"What's going on? Why'd you stop?" Morgana appeared around the corner by Ren's legs. "When did Yusuke get here?"

"Excellent, you picked up some anpan. My favourite." Yusuke placed his sketchbook delicately on the workbench before making his way over to Ren and plucking the entire tray out of his hands, completely oblivious to the confounded stares being aimed his way.

Ren shot Makoto a look that gave her the impression his brain was beginning to short circuit. She suppressed a laugh. It was way too early in the morning to be dealing with Yusuke.

"I was just explaining to Yusuke about how generous it was for you to let me stay here last night since I missed the last train home," Makoto quickly explained, before Ren could say something incriminating. "And for, you know, letting me take the bed."

He nodded in understanding. "Oh, right. Yeah, that's me. Very generous."

Morgana let out what sounded like a snicker before jumping onto the bed and curling up beside Makoto. "How selfless of you, Joker."

After handing Makoto her coffee, Ren sat down on the couch and began to eye Yusuke's sketchbook from behind him. "Is that Makoto...sleeping?"

"Yes, she's quite pleasing to observe when she's in deep slumber. It's a shame I was not able to finish the piece before she regained consciousness."

"Creepy as usual." Morgana flopped on his side, purring as Makoto began to scratch behind his ears.

A few minutes later, when Yusuke excused himself to use the washroom, Makoto took the opportunity to put on her leggings so she was presentable enough to leave the bed.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" she asked as she took a seat next to Ren.

"None at all."

"Do you think he knows?"

He shrugged. "I'm starting to think we could make out in front of him and he wouldn't notice as long as there was something worth painting nearby." He grinned at her suggestively. "Care to test out my theory?"

Makoto swatted him on the arm, but she couldn't help the slight smile forming on her face. "Let's not push it."

"I can't help it, you just look so cute in my shirt." He leaned in for a quick kiss, which tasted like a mix of coffee and toothpaste. It reminded her that she hadn't gotten washed up yet. As he was pulling away, he changed his mind, leaning in once again for a longer, more intimate one. "Since I know I won't get to do that all day."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Ren?"

"Mhm?"

"Make sure you lock the door behind you next time."

"Yes, my Queen."

* * *

**The Way Too Close Call**

Ren prided himself on being a gentleman. So when it came to the physical side of his relationship with Makoto, he allowed her to set the pace. Any new thing they tried came strictly at her suggestion, and he was never one to turn her down. As their time together progressed, she got a little bolder, a little more confident. Lately, she would suggest they try things that made his pulse race and his stomach do somersaults. There was never a dull moment to be had.

And that was how they found themselves one Saturday afternoon, following an abandoned study session at Leblanc. Taking advantage of Sojiro having closed the cafe early, their books lay long forgotten in favour of studying each other. Makoto was curled into his side, while he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders. At her urging, Ren's blazer and shirt had been discarded, and she had removed her leggings and her vest to get more comfortable.

Ren admired the sight of his girlfriend beside him. Her cheeks and lips were still flushed from their intense make-out and her hair was adorably disheveled. She in turn was staring intently at his bare chest as her hand traced patterns up and down his body. He smirked at her. "Enjoying the view?"

Ren could swear her cheeks got just a little redder. "I was just thinking about something." She chewed her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was nervous.

He gently nudged her face upwards so he could look into her eyes. "About?"

Makoto didn't respond. Instead, she raised one of her hands to his so that their fingers were interlaced. She kissed his palm and Ren hummed in appreciation at the intimate gesture.

Ren then watched as Makoto lifted herself up and readjusted her position so that her legs straddled either side of his body. He tentatively lifted his hands to her thighs, enjoying the smoothness of her skin while giving her a chance to reject his touch should she choose to. Makoto's hands resumed their trajectory on his chest and he sighed at the contact.

When her hands left his skin, he was about to protest until he saw that her fingers were instead moving to the hem of her turtleneck. He sat entranced as she removed the garment, which was quickly followed by the one underneath.

He couldn't help but grin goofily at the sight. It was one that he would always enjoy no matter how often he got to see it. Both of his hands made contact with her waist before wandering higher, enjoying the reaction his touches elicited. The combination of the flushed skin around her collarbones, the increased pace of her breathing and her weight against his most...sensitive of areas was too much to handle. He groaned in excitement. "You're so beautiful, Mako."

Makoto leaned down to kiss him, first slowly but then hungrily. As they separated, her gaze was intense. "Ren, I've been thinking…"

Recognizing that she needed to get it out at her own pace, he remained silent as her voice faltered. Instead, he brought his hands to her face, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks in what he hoped was a soothing pattern.

Makoto bit her lip again. "I-I've been enjoying, um, studying together so much lately. A-and I think it's time we, um, try s-something new." He attempted to maintain a neutral expression - his brain was going a mile a minute with possible meanings but he didn't want to act on a wrong assumption and ruin the moment. Instead, he watched as one of her hands made its way back down his chest, stopping at his waistband. As her fingers took hold of his belt buckle, he sucked in a breath. "I, um, went to see Takemi-san the other day. And s-she gave something, which means we can-"

In what could only be described as the embodiment of atrocious timing, both were shaken out of their stupor by the sound of the bell on Leblanc's front door ringing down below.

Makoto and Ren froze in place. "Did you forget to lock up?"

He shook his head. "Definitely not, I double checked." Perhaps Sojiro's appointment had gotten cancelled? He was the only one with a key to Leblanc, aside from...

"_Shut it, _Inari! No one asked for your opinion." Futaba's voice rang below.

"Ha! You're only saying that because he's on my side." Great, Ryuji was there too. "Yo, Ren! We need you to settle a bet for us!"

Ren mumbled multiple expletives as he and Makoto sprang apart, fumbling to get their clothes on and make themselves presentable as the sound of their friends' footsteps and arguing voices approached. As Ren finished changing and began to arrange the room to look more like a traditional study session, Makoto had just finished dressing her upper half. In a panic, she balled up her leggings and stashed them under the covers, probably realizing there wasn't enough time for her to get them on before the others appeared.

She moved beside him on the couch, smoothing out her skirt and her headband before her eyes went wide.

"_Ren,_" she hissed, pointing at his midsection.

It seemed his body was not cooperating with their attempt at discretion. He positioned one of his textbooks on his lap strategically just as Yusuke, Ryuji and Futaba emerged from the stairway.

"Oh, Makoto's here," Futaba said dryly as she took in their set-up. "Sheesh, you guys even study on Saturdays? Dorks." She made a beeline for the television stand as Ryuji positioned himself on the arm of the couch beside Makoto, while Yusuke made his way to the workbench and began taking out containers from two large shopping bags.

"I was chatting with _this one,_" Ryuji explained, gesturing towards Futaba, "and we found out that we both used to play Super Bomberman when we were younger. Says she can beat me hands down. Which is total bullshit. First one to ten wins today is the champ."

Ren's brain had yet to fully recover from his earlier conversation with Makoto. "And you're here because…."

"You're the only one who still owns this dinosaur console," Futaba explained.

"Yeah, I managed to score a used copy in Akihabara but wasn't going to spend any money on the system when you already have one here." Ryuji added. "We already ordered some food, my treat!"

"And I'm guessing Yusuke is here because a free meal is involved?" Makoto offered, as she watched their friend began to hungrily dive into one of the many takeout containers, not having yet bothered to greet them.

Ryuji laughed. "Nothing gets past you, Miss Prez."

"You two need to move so I can own this dweeb," Futaba ordered, practically pushing Makoto and Ren off the couch so she and Ryuji could begin their first match. They made their way awkwardly to sit on the bed, where just minutes before they had been about to…

Ren sighed, then looked over at Makoto. Ryuji and Futaba had quickly become focused on the game, an attentiveness that was similar matched by Yusuke's dedication to his meal. Figuring he could risk a quick display of affection, Ren reached out and squeezed Makoto's bare thigh for just a moment before turning his attention to the screen. He grinned to himself as he made out the faint smile emerging on her face in his periphery.

During a break for food (made necessary, as Futaba explained, because _stupid Inari might eat it all)_, Ryuji began to eye Ren and Makoto curiously. "Something's different here." They both froze under his gaze.

"Hmmm?" Futaba asked through a mouthful of food.

"How uncivilized," Yusuke scolded her, turning to Ryuji. "What is it that has grabbed your attention?"

"Not sure," he mumbled. Ren felt Makoto shift next to him, and in that moment a lightbulb appeared to go off in Ryuji's head. "Oh, that's it! Makoto, your legs!"

"E-excuse me?"

"Pretty sure this is the first time I've ever seen you not wearing anything on your legs. You know, besides at the beach," he added. "You're usually all covered up. Lookin' good."

"Ah, that's true," Yusuke agreed, turning his attention to a progressively more embarrassed Makoto. "You have quite shapely legs, Makoto. I'm assuming from your years of practicing aikido. While I admire your modesty, it's a shame you usually feel the need to hide such beauty."

Futaba was rolling her eyes as she whacked both boys from behind. "Stop being so creepy, you pervs!"

"Who you calling a perv?" Ryuji shouted in return as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just making an observation!"

Ren tuned out the rest of the conversation as his three friends began to bicker back and forth. He saw Makoto type something on her phone, followed by a buzzing in his pocket.

_**Q: **__I can't believe we didn't get caught. _

_**J: **__Me neither. I think the curry gods are looking out for us._

The corner of Makoto's mouth twitched as she typed out a reply.

_**Q: **__I wish they hadn't started talking about my legs, though._

_**J: **__I can't blame them. _

_**J: **__They're amazing legs._

Her face scrunched up in annoyance. It was too adorable.

_**Q: **__Stop teasing me!_

Ren just chuckled under his breath, looking back at his friends. They were seemingly still arguing, now about how they would split the remaining food. Yusuke was holding a container above his head as Futaba tried desperately to reach it, while Ryuji belly laughed from the couch.

Ren's phone buzzed again. He looked down.

_**Q: **__About before…_

_**Q: **__Did you understand what I was trying to suggest?_

Makoto was very pointedly not looking at him, nervously playing with the seam of her skirt. Ren felt his pulse quickening. While they had explored each other in many ways over the last couple of months (he still couldn't think about their time alone in Hawaii without smiling like an idiot) that was a step - _the _step - that they had yet to discuss. Like most things, he had been waiting for Makoto to take the lead. Which she was apparently doing in this instant.

His fingers shook slightly as moved to answer her.

_**J: **__I think so._

_**J: **__But are you sure?_

Instead of typing out her reply, Makoto turned to face him. As expected, her face was slightly flushed, but she was smiling at him as she gave a slight nod. Ren felt his chest tightening as he smiled back at her. How did he get so damn lucky?

She fiddled with her phone once more.

_**Q: **__It's still quite early. Come to my place tonight after the others leave?_

_**Q: **__Sis already told me she won't be coming home all weekend._

Ren yelped as he nearly dropped his device. He heard Makoto stifle a laugh from beside him.

Now, to figure out how to get rid of the rest of his team. As _quickly_ as possible.

* * *

**The Slip-Up**

"I'm detecting higher power levels than usual in the room up ahead, but not by much," Futaba called from behind them. "Shouldn't be a problem."

That was a relief to hear. They needed a break, and this was the last room to clear out before they reached the next rest area. Mementos was proving itself to be more and more challenging the deeper they travelled.

Ren flashed the team his trademark grin, indicating he was ready for battle. "Mona, hang back for support. Panther, Noir - you're our second line. Skull, Queen, Fox - with me."

The battle started off normally, with the shadow splitting into three distinct shapes - two Girimehkala and one they had yet to encounter before. A red demon adorned with miniature skulls, yielding blades in each of her many arms. While the lower-level shadows went down quickly with one shot of Makouga, the third mystery shadow was another story.

They made use of their skills and their weapons, Ren cycling through his personas to call on the elemental abilities that their front line lacked. While Makoto could tell that they were doing damage, it was at a snail's pace.

"Any ideas, Queen? Oracle?" Ren called from beside her, as he narrowly dodged a shot of Tentarafoo.

"No elemental or physical weaknesses," Futaba explained from behind them. "The enemy seems to have a high amount of defense and evasion. Avoid psychic attacks."

"We'll have to rely on our brute force here," Makoto said before addressing the front line. "The three of you focus on your largest physical attacks and I'll focus on healing." She wished she had more to offer in terms of analysis, but this was just one of those fights.

It took lots of dodging and patience, but they eventually had whittled the enemy down to its final slices of health.

It happened in an instant. Ren was switching out one of his personas when the enemy shadow lashed out with a particularly strong wave of Vorpal Blade. Makoto, Yusuke and Ryuji evaded it easily, but their leader took the hit head on. He went flying through the air, hitting the wall behind them with an ominous crack and a thud before sliding to the floor. He didn't get back up.

Makoto froze, her eyes fixed on Ren's still form. Despite the distance, she could make out the fresh blood on the wall and the ground beside his head. Too much blood. He had taken hits in battle before, but nothing that severe. And he always jumped right back on his feet. Why wasn't he moving?

"Queen, look out!" She was yanked sideways by an arm around her waist, as a shot of Psiodyne narrowly missed her head. Ryuji helped her to her feet, nodding at her before jumping right back into battle. Finally, with one final strike of his heavy mace and a hit of Deadly Fury from Yuske, the creature crumpled into dust.

Makoto barely registered the victory as she ran over to the rest of the group, who were congregated around Ren's still unconscious form. Both Ann and Morgana hovered above him, rays of healing energy flowing through them and into their leader. What was taking so long?

In the back of her mind, Makoto knew she should be doing something useful, either by checking on the rest of the team or by lending her healing abilities to Ann and Morgana. But all she could bring herself to do was stare at Ren's body, her breath caught in her throat.

This was the worst hit Ren had taken in a long time, and it was the first time he had been severely injured in the Metaverse since they had started dating. Her rational mind should be telling her that everything would be fine with a Diarhan or one of their many healing items. That they had all taken bad hits and recovered almost instantly, ready to rejoin the battle. That Ren usually took longer to recover from wounds because of the added strain of yielding multiple personas.

But her emotional side had taken over, provoking an overwhelming anguish and terror at the sight of her seemingly half-dead boyfriend.

After what felt like an eternity, Ren groaned, lifting himself up on his elbows and taking in the sight of his team. "I feel like shit."

"You took a pretty nasty hit," Ann explained. "And got knocked unconscious."

"What about the - _oof!_"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Makoto barrelled into him, wrapping her arms around him and holding on tightly. He could see the perplexed faces of his team over her shoulder. Ann in particular was giving him an amused look.

Ren didn't have time to focus on the others - he was too distracted by the trembling body wrapped around him. "Queen, you're shaking."

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she murmured into his shoulder.

Taken aback by the uncharacteristic display of neediness, he returned her embrace just as tightly. "I won't. Promise."

Makoto pulled back, taking ahold of him by his collar to draw him in for a kiss, needing the extra reassurance that he was really alright and there with her in the moment. He returned it eagerly.

"_Ahem._"

They sprung apart, both red-faced and wide-eyed. Right - they weren't alone.

Makoto quickly let go of Ren, turning around to take in the sight of her awestruck team. With the exception of Morgana, they for the most part bore matching expressions of shock and amusement. Ann in particular looked like she might break out in a squeal at any moment, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The young couple shared a quick look before Ren cleared his throat and addressed the team. "Let me explain…"


End file.
